The Funeral Of Hearts
by Triana C
Summary: Bella se lanza del acantilado. Edward va a buscarla y se encuentra con su funeral.-Definitivamente el amor es el Funeral de los Corazones.-"Si existe un Dios, apiádate de mí y por favor, cuando abandone este mundo deja que al menos pueda verla un segundo"


**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Stephanie Meyer. La canción que utilizo en el Fics tampoco me pertenece, sino que es propiedad del grupo HIM. **

**

* * *

**

**The Funeral Of Hearts **

* * *

Estaba siendo egoísta, terriblemente egoísta al haber tomado la decisión de volver a Forks. Pero ya no aguantaba más, ni un segundo más lejos de Bella.

El dolor atenazante e insoportable de su ausencia es el que me había impulsado a regresar, sin importar las consecuencias, sin importarme absolutamente nada más que mi agonía, que sabía muy bien daría fin en cuando pudiera verme reflejado en sus ojos color chocolate que tanto añoraba mirar, y admirar.

Mi mundo se había convertido en un verdadero infierno, donde en vez de arder en las llamas de la maldad de Lucifer, ardía en mi propio sufrimiento que quemaba más fuerte que cualquier fuego. Y extrañamente ardía y quemaba más tenaz y fuertemente en ciertas partes de mí cuerpo. Como por ejemplo en el pecho. En el lugar donde debía de estar mi corazón, ahora parecía que se concentraba el dolor y la llamas de mi propio averno.

¿Por qué nadie me había explicado que el amor dolía así?

Era demasiado incluso para un vampiro que se suponía debía de ser indestructible. Pero yo había encontrado mi talón de Aquiles en una clase de Biología. Y mi debilidad tenía nombre, y apellido: _Isabella Marie Swan_, mi dulce Bella. La humana con la sangre más dulce que había olido en todos mis años como vampiro, pero también era la humana más hermosa, calida, leal, la única capaz de robar mi corazón, y a la única a la que amaría para siempre.

Hacía noventa años que mi corazón no latía, ya no le daba vida ni calor a mi cuerpo impulsando sangre por mis venas, pero jamás había estado tan muerto como ahora. No podía siquiera sentirlo, era como si lo hubiera perdido definitivamente, o quizás como si lo hubiera dejando escondido en la tabla suelta del piso del cuarto de Bella. Justo al lado del CD, las fotografías y los pasajes de avión. Sí, ahí debía de estar mi corazón. Junto a ella.

— ¿Desea algo, señor? — Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que casi había olvidado que estaba en un avión, rumbo a Seattle.

— No, gracias. — Le dije cortantemente a la azafata que me había hablado. Ni siquiera la miré y ella se fue algo despechada por el pasillo. No me importó en lo más mínimo, lo único que me interesaba ahora era llegar a mi destino lo más rápido que pudiera.

Intentando sofocar los pensamientos de las pocas personas que abordaban el avión, y por qué no, evadirme de mi dolor, tomé los audífonos que estaban frente a mi, y seleccioné una canción al azar, sin ponerle mucha atención al nombre del grupo, o si me gustaba o no la canción. Sólo quería dejar de pensar, y ser capaz de no prestar atención a nada más que no fuera a los instrumentos que ahora sonaban en mis oídos.

La música siempre había sido mi pasión. Sabía que desde muy pequeño en mi vida humana había asistido a clases de piano, o al menos eso me había dicho Carlisle. Según podía ver en sus recuerdos de mi madre, Elizabeth Masen, ella siempre hablaba de lo orgullosa que estaba de mis dotes para la música. Por lo que aquellos dotes se vieron incrementados en mi vida — si es que se le pude llamar vida — de vampiro. Haciendo que tuviera una especial sensibilidad ante ese arte.

La música me relajaba, y me transportaba hasta diversos momentos de mi existencia.

Esperando poder evadirme del dolor, de los recuerdos con mi fiel compañera, la música, apreté "play"…

…Y, sin cerrar mis ojos, pues sabía que me iba a encontrar con su imagen tatuada en mis parpados, me perdí en la voz masculina del cantante, algo grave pero aun así melodiosa. Había escuchado esa canción mil veces en el pasado, pero jamás le había prestado atención más allá de los instrumentos, pero ahora que me fijaba en la letra, sentí como mi estomago se apretaba y mi pecho dolía.

Pero a pesar de saber que tendría que haberme quitado los audífonos y haber soportado los pensamientos de todos los pasajeros del avión o el peso de mis propios anhelos y miedos, no lo hice.

**Love's the funeral of hearts**  
_El amor es el funeral de los corazones_  
**and ode for cruelty**  
_Y una oda a la crueldad_  
**when angels cry blood**  
_Cuando los ángeles lloran sangre_  
**on flowers of evil in bloom**  
_Sobre flores abiertas de maldad_

¡Cuanta razón podía albergar una simple canción! ¿Por qué jamás había prestado atención a la letra?

La respuesta acudió a mi mente rápidamente: Porque antes nunca había sentido que el amor fuera el funeral de los corazones. Porque cuando estaba con Bella casi podía sentir que mi corazón había resucitado y verdaderamente llegué a creer que latía cuando tocaba con mis labios su suave piel y ella se sonrojaba maravillosamente, o cuando la veía dormir placidamente, dejando escapar mi nombre de entre sus labios.

Pero ahora todo era tan distinto. El amor se había convertido en una oda a la crueldad. Porque le había hecho daño a mi ángel. Porque nos había destruido a ambos con mis mentiras.

**The funeral of hearts**  
_El funeral de los corazones_  
**And a plea for mercy**  
_Y una súplica de misericordia_  
**When love is a gun**  
_Cuando el amor es un arma_  
**Separating me from you**  
Separándome de ti

El mismo amor que le profesaba, y contra el cual había blasfemado tan terriblemente en el bosque de Forks, era el causante de que la haya dejado. El irracional amor que sentía por ella y mis ganas de protegerla, de mi mismo y de los de mi especie, era lo que me había separado de ella de manera… casi definitiva.

Y ahora tendría que rogar por perdón. Ejecutar una suplica por misericordia a aquel ángel, mi ángel, al que había mentido de forma cruel y altanera. Era capaz de caminar de rodillas la próxima década y más si es que ella me lo pedía como penitencia y así otorgarme su divino perdón.

Pero sin embargo, y aun sabiendo todo lo que sería capaz de hacer con tal de que me aceptara de nuevo a su lado, no sabía como iba a reaccionar. Quizás me amara aún, a pesar de todo el mal que le había causado, y pudiera perdonarme. O tal vez me daría la espalda, cegada por el odio y el dolor, y me echaría de su vida, y yo tendría que aceptar el precio de mi error, hasta que su vida humana terminara y entonces seguirla.

Agité la cabeza con desesperación. Mi existencia no tenía valor alguno si no estaba a su lado. No había tardado mucho en descubrir esa indiscutible verdad al estar hundido en mi abismo privado de la luz de su mirada, penando en el oscuro vacío de su ausencia. Abrazado a mi propio cuerpo sin posibilidad de encontrar un bálsamo para el dolor, más fuerte que su imagen proyectada en mi mente pero que terminaba devastándome aun más de lo que ya estaba.

**She was the sun**  
_Ella era el sol_  
**Shining upon**  
_Brillando sobre_  
**The tomb of your hopes and dreams so frail**  
_La tumba de nuestras esperanzas y sueños tan frágiles_  
**He was the moon**  
_El era la luna_  
**Painting you**  
_Pintándote _  
**With it's glow so vulnerable and pale**  
_Con su resplandor tan vulnerable y pálido_

Tuve que, finalmente, sacarme los audífonos de forma algo violenta, casi rompiéndolos. A veces era bastante masoquista, pero esto rayaba en lo enfermizo. La canción se había convertido en una tortura con sólo las primeras tres estrofas, por la veracidad de sus versos.

Ella había sido el _sol,_ que brillaba sobre mi maldita y eterna oscuridad de forma encandiladora, pues no había oscuridad que pudiera enfrentarse a su brillantez. Ella era mi luz. Aquel meteorito que había cruzado mi cielo lleno de tinieblas para quedarse ahí, desafiando a la naturaleza sólo para poder por fin encontrarle un sentido a mi existencia, como un sol suplente que iluminaba más que cualquier astro.

Éramos como el Sol y la Luna. Ella era el día y yo la noche. Ella un ángel puro y yo un demonio, que no merecía su compañía bajo ningún concepto, pero aun así había irrumpido en su vida, y egoístamente había disfrutado de su compañía y de su amor.

Cerré los ojos para intentar alejar todo pensamientos de mi mente, y así no ponerme más ansioso de lo que estaba, pero surtió el efecto contrario.

Su rostro, que bien sabía siempre estaba detrás de mis parpados, se dibujó en mi mente. Una sonrisa cálida, y llena de amor adornaba sus dulces y sonrosados labios. En sus ojos se podía leer el perdón, y sus mejillas rojas eran una clara invitación a recorrer su piel con las yemas de mis dedos, y deleitar mi olfato con el indescriptible perfume de su sangre.

El resto del viaje me quedé así. Quieto, inmóvil como una estatua de mármol, sin vida, aunque aun así viviente. Pensando y sintiendo.

Sentado con los ojos cerrados, me descubrí recorriendo cada detalle del recuerdo de Bella. Evoqué su rostro, su voz, su risa, sus expresiones cuando estaba enojada, preocupada, feliz o triste. Incluso me permití recordarla llorando. No era que me gustara verla así, pero aun con esos mares de agua salada saliendo de sus ojos marrones me parecía hermosa.

Me estaba haciendo daño, pero era mejor eso que pensar en sus posibles reacciones.

Cuando el avión por fin aterrizó, era temprano y el sol no se ponía aun, pero no me molesté siquiera en ir a buscar mi equipaje, una maleta vacía. Pues lo único que necesitaba en este momento era verla, aunque fuera de lejos, contemplar su rostro pálido y dejarme embriagar por el timbre de su voz, o la tentadora fragancia de su piel.

Me arrojé a correr como sólo un vampiro puede hacerlo. Nadie me veía pues tal era la velocidad con la que mis piernas se desplazaban, que para el ojo humano era completamente invisible, como una brisa invernal, helada y rápida, que apenas deja un estela de aire al pasar.

Al acercarme a Forks, el bosque comenzó a flanquear más abundantemente la carretera por lo que me interné en él, y me perdí entre los árboles, esquivándolos al pasar, pero sin disminuir mi velocidad.

Hice un repaso mental del día y de la hora. Bella debía de estar en su casa, por lo que, conocedor del camino, me dirigí hasta su hogar.

El cielo estaba encapotado, como casi siempre en aquel pueblo, y amenazaba tormenta. Pero no le presté atención a esto, de hecho fue un signo de bienvenida. ¡Cuánto había extrañado este pueblo donde siempre llovía y el cielo permanecía gris! Este era mi hogar, mi lugar en este mundo.

La impaciencia hacía estragos en mí por momentos. Había soportado siete meses de tortura lejos de Bella, y ahora, a sólo unos minutos de re—encontrarme con ella, mi paciencia se esfumaba como por obra de magia. Pero intenté no desesperar y llegar hasta la casa de Charlie lo más a prisa que pude.

Cuando la pequeña casa de dos pisos quedó frente a mis ojos, una ola de felicidad y paz recorrió tenuemente mi cuerpo. Alcé la vista y vi la ventana del cuarto de Bella. Dos cortinas de tonos amarillentos por el uso flanqueaban la entrada a mi único santuario.

Trepé ágilmente, para encontrarme con una cama deshecha, y la esencia de Bella siendo opacada por la de Charlie. Era como si en las últimas horas no hubiera sido Bella la que hubiera estado en ese cuarto sino su padre, y… fruncí el ceño. Había un aroma más, muy parecido al de Bella, pero no igual. El perfume de su madre.

Sin comprender qué sucedía, caminé por la habitación. Todo estaba casi igual a como lo recordaba. La mecedora seguía en el fondo, en una esquina, trayéndome gratos recuerdos, como si estuviera invitándome a vigilar el sueño de Bella durante las siguientes noches.

Acaricié suavemente las mantas heladas, carentes del calor de Bella. La fragancia de mi amor se perdía, pero no importaba, pronto podría volver a intoxicarme con ella. Volvería a ser dependiente de ese aroma tan tentador, y peligroso, pero a la vez preciado... sagrado.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente. Sabía que Charlie no estaba en casa, pues sus pensamientos no se oían, pero no tenía la certeza de si Bella estaba en casa, ya que jamás había sido capaz de oír su mente.

Cuando llegué a la planta baja me di cuenta de que nadie estaba ahí, pero lo que más me extrañó era que el aire estuviera tan lleno de diversas fragancias que se mezclaban unas con otras, pero sin llegar a ser reconocibles por el olor a vela quemada que pululaba molestamente en el aire.

Miré a mí alrededor, encontrándome en una singular posición de los muebles. Varias sillas estaban pegadas a las paredes, dejando un gran espacio al centro, como si hubiera habido un funeral…

_Funeral…_

Funeral…

Funeral…

La palabra se repitió en mi mente una y otra vez. El miedo hizo mella en mí, al pensar que algo podría haberle pasado a Bella, pero deseché la idea de forma inmediata, no por poco probable, sino por dolorosa, escalofriante…

Desesperado por encontrar una razón, pensé en el padre de Bella. ¿Habría muerto Charlie?

Sin saber que creer, o qué pensar, salí de la casa y corrí por las conocidas calles de Forks.

¡Tenía que encontrar a Bella! ¡Tenía que encontrarla _ya_!

No había avanzado mucho cuando di con una pequeña multitud de personas, con velas blancas en sus manos, que caminaban detrás de un féretro de madera color caoba, que era cargado por cuatro personas. Se dirigían hasta el cementerio de Forks, que no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban.

Los seguí sin poder mirar bien quienes estaban, ni comprender quien era la persona a la que acompañaban hasta su último adiós. Al tener que estar escondido entre los árboles me era imposible ver muy bien a las personas vestidas de negro y reconocerlas, además sus pensamientos triste y llenos de lamentos no de decían nada.

Entonces, cuando iban llegando ya al cementerio la horrible y desgarradora verdad cayó sobre mi, golpeándome con fuerza…

_Te extrañaremos tanto, hija…Mi pequeña Bella _

_Bella, ¡¿Por qué? Te quedaba tanto camino por delante…_

Las fuerzas me abandonaron de pronto, y me vi de rodillas en el suelo, con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en la tierra y la cabeza casi tocando la misma tierra en donde mis manos ahora estaban casi enterradas, aferrando el barro entre mis puños cerrados.

El dolor sofocó cada parte de mi cuerpo, impidiéndome pensar, hablar, o ejecutar acción alguna. Los pensamientos de los demás bramaron en mi cabeza sin que yo fuera capaz de bloquearlos.

Y me quedé inmóvil, sin comprender nada, o sin querer comprender.

Podrían haber transcurrido segundos, minutos, horas, días, incluso semanas o meses, años quizá, pero yo no me daría cuenta y seguiría en la misma posición, quieto como una piedra sin vida.

Tenía la sensación de que los relojes habían dejado de marcar el tiempo y simplemente este había dejado de existir. Como si la tierra hubiera detenido su movimiento para siempre. Como si el sol y la luna hubiera caído en el vacío sin fin del universo.

Todo perdió valor de repente. De la nada ya nada tenía un rumbo lógico. Mi mundo y mi propia existencia carecían de un sentido por el que seguir adelante. No podía siquiera moverme, pues tampoco le encontraba significado a mover mis músculos parar pararme del suelo…

_Bella…_

Muerta…

_¡No! ¡No! _

No podía unir esas dos palabras en la misma oración. No sonaba coherente, porque no podía ser verdad. No debía ser verdad. Era inconcebible que el mundo pudiera persistir sin que su corazón latiera a un ritmo deleitante y melodioso, sin que su aroma intoxicara mis sentidos.

—No es verdad, no es verdad. — murmuré con una voz no que reconocí como mía.

_¡Bella, ¿Por qué? _La voz de varias mentes, que aun no lograba controlar, se sincronizaron en ese único pensamiento.

_Te extrañaré _—Pensó una voz de hombre, aun así juvenil. —_ Te amo tanto, Bella. Si al menos hubiera llegado a tiempo. ¡Maldito Cullen, todo esto es culpa de esa sanguijuela! _

Fruncí el ceño al oír mi apellido y el indiscutible desprecio en su voz. Sin duda debía de ser algún hombre — lobo, eran los únicos que nos trataban de esa forma a mi familia, y los únicos que sabían que éramos vampiros.

Pero a pesar de sus despectivos pensamientos me concentré en su mente. Varías imágenes pasaban de forma repetitiva por su cabeza. Un acantilado. Una tormenta feroz. La lluvia cayendo de forma torrencial. El mar embravecido. Bella cayendo hacía el vacío. El frágil cuerpo de Bella siendo arrastrado por la corriente como el de una muñeca de trapo. Gritos agónicos, llenos de dolor por la pérdida.

Mi mente era incapaz de crear un patrón correcto con las palabras e imágenes que había oído en la mente de Charlie y de aquel chico. Ordenaba y desordenaba las palabras y escenas en mi cabeza, pero simplemente no podía comprenderlas. Mi mente se negaba a encontrarles un significado, por obvio que fuera.

Pero a pesar de todo, lo sabía. Todo estaba claro. Ella había saltado de un acantilado. Ella estaba…Muerta…

¿Se había suicidado? ¡¿Por qué? ¿Por mi? ¿Por mis mentiras? ¿Tanto daño le había causado? ¿Tanto mal le había hecho que tuvo que saltar de aquel acantilado?

La imagen de su cuerpo sin vida siendo sacado del agua, y cubierto por un nailon de color negro se repitió una y otra vez. Las mentes de varios de los presentes me mostraban la escena desde distintos puntos de vista, y con distintos niveles de sufrimiento.

— ¡No! — No pude gritar, sólo susurrar. No pude llorar, sólo sollozar. Y me odié por ello. Me odié por ser un vampiro que no pudiera derramar una solitaria lágrima por su… muerte. Me estremecí de dolor ante la palabra.

Podía sentir la verdad ahogándome en un pozo de sufrimiento sin fondo ni fin. Sin piedad alguna era victima de la verdad, pero no podía, no me sentía capaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Tendría que ser un mal sueño, una pesadilla, cualquier cosa menos la realidad, la maldita realidad. Pero… yo no podía dormir, hacía noventa años que no cerraba mis ojos internándome en los sueños, dejándome arrastrar por la inconciencia.

Tenía que pararme de ahí, dejar de aferrar la tierra entre mis manos, y caminar hasta el interior cementerio, para demostrarme a mi mismo que era mentira, que todas esas mentes me estaban mintiendo descaradamente. O que quizás había entendido mal, y Bella estaba viva, y la luz de sus ojos no se había apagado, y aun podía iluminar mi existencia maldita.

Pensé todo eso, pero seguí ahí. Las fuerzas eran esquivas, y las dos veces que me creí con la capacidad de poder levantarme del suelo, mis piernas cedieron, y terminé con las rodillas en el barro, y pasando un brazo por mi pecho, apretándolo todo lo fuerte que podía para extinguir, sin éxito, el dolor punzante que me atravesaba el corazón.

_Te quiero, siempre te amaré, no importa lo que pase ahora. _

¿Por qué tenía que escuchar su voz ahora, justo ahora?

Esas palabras pertenecían al pálido recuerdo de su voz que me había encargado de evocar todos los días desde que la había dejado. Eran el alivio momentáneo de mi dolor, que irónicamente terminaba trayendo consigo más dolor a mi cuerpo, y a mi no latiente corazón.

Inconscientemente, sin saber muy bien que instinto autodestructor me impulsaba actuar, comencé a tararear el estribillo de la canción que había escuchado en el avión.

**Love's the funeral of hearts**  
_El amor es el funeral de los corazones_  
**And an ode for cruelty**  
_Y una oda a la crueldad _  
**When angels cry blood**  
_Cuando los ángeles lloran sangre _  
**On flowers of evil in bloom**  
_Sobre flores abiertas de maldad _

Ahora si mi corazón estaba en un funeral. Pues estaba muerto sin ella. Creí haber muerto cuando Carlisle me transformó en vampiro, ya que mi cuerpo era como una roca, gélida y dura, pero me equivoqué, porque los sentimientos seguían dentro de mí. Cariño, odio, melancolía… amor. Todo estaba dentro de mí, y eso me hacía estar vivo, pero… ¿Ahora?

Ahora estaba vacío. Como una concha abandonada a su suerte en la orilla de mar, que es bañada por las aguas frías y espumosas del océano, después de haber sido despojada de todo su contenido, y luego azotada por las olas de forma violenta hasta dejarla herida e inservible.

Vacío eternamente…

**The funeral of hearts**  
_El funeral de los corazones_  
**And a plea for mercy**  
_Y una súplica de misericordia _  
**When love is a gun**  
_Cuando el amor es un arma _  
**Separating me from you**  
_Separándome de ti. _

Yo me había separado de ella, y este era el castigo que tenía que soportar. Debía pagar el precio de mi, nunca mejor dicho, fatal error.

Yo me había alejado de Bella, y ahora estaba muerta. Seguramente en este momento estaba mirándome desde el cielo, en aquel paraíso tan codiciado y prohibido a la vez, al menos para mí. Tenía la firme convicción de que ella estaba ahí, rodeada de otros ángeles como ella. Pura y llena de paz. ¿Dónde más podría habitar un ángel como Bella?

Le había fallado. Le había mentido. Pero estaba teniendo la oportunidad de despedirme de ella, por agónico que fuera, y no le iba a fallar en el último momento, en su último adiós. Por lo que, reuniendo todas mis fuerzas, me paré del suelo apoyando mis manos en los troncos de los árboles, dejando mis dedos marcados en sus cortezas por la fuerza desmedida ejercida sobre ellos.

Tambaleándome como haría un niño al aprender a caminar, avancé por la orilla del bosque hasta entrar, sin ser visto por nadie, al cementerio. Las puertas de hierro de color negro me recibieron casi burlándose de mi padecimiento. Me afirmé en ellas, dejando mis dedos marcados en algunos hierros, y seguí la mezcla de olores hasta que di con el lugar donde la iban a enterrar.

Me escondí detrás de un árbol sin atreverme a mirar el ataúd, y noté como algunos pares de ojos se posaron en el lugar exacto donde me había ocultado. Eran de la Push. Licántropos. Pero no me importaron. ¡Que me vieran! ¡Que me destrozaran! ¡Que hicieran una hoguera con mi cuerpo! Al menos así todo acabaría rápidamente para mí.

Ese era mi destino. Morir, o lo que fuera que los vampiros hiciéramos. Era capaz de romper el tratado que teníamos con los Quileutes con tal de acabar rápidamente con mi vida, pero antes le debía algo a Bella. Tenía que despedirme de ella como correspondía. Sin mentiras. Sin blasfemar contra mis sentimientos.

Me di fuerzas, y asomé la cabeza lentamente hasta que pude mirar la tumba de mi amor. La estaban enterrando. El ataúd color caoba se hundía poco a poco en la tierra, que sería la privilegiada veladora de su sueño eterno.

Crispé los puños, y enterré mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos. Si yo hubiera estado aquí. Si me hubiera decidido a volver antes, esto no estaría pasando. Ella nunca habría saltado. Nunca habría acabado con su vida, que aun estaba comenzando. Incluso, si hubiera llegado en el momento en que saltó, no habría dudado en sacarla del agua, y transformarla con tal de que sus labios me volvieran a sonreír, y sus ojos a mirarme.

Miré hacía un costado, tratando de alejar de mi mente la horrible visión de su tumba, donde estaba recostado su cuerpo listo para el descaso perpetuo que yo jamás tendría. Pero fue una mala idea, pues lo primero que mis ojos encontraron fue una pequeña mata de flores blancas. Margaritas. Sus favoritas en este pueblo.

Me acerqué hasta las flores y las arranqué. Nunca le había regalado flores, siendo que podría haberle dado las más hermosas de todo el mundo. Era patético que la primera y ultima vez que le regalara flores fuera el día de su sepelio.

Miré las flores que sostenía entre mis manos con cuidado. Se parecían a ella. Blancas, puras, inmaculadas. Con sus pétalos tan delicados que con sólo apretarlos un poco se desprendían, o rompían, como Bella, tan frágil, pero tan linda. No era raro que le gustaran, y fueran sus predilectas esas flores.

Aun recordaba cuando le había preguntado hasta el detalle más insignificante de su vida humana, entre ellos sus colores, piedras, películas, libros, comidas, y por supuesto, flores favoritas.

— _¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas? — Había preguntado aquella vez en el comedor, deseoso de saber hasta el más leve secreto sobre su vida. Sabía que la estaba atosigando a preguntas, pero lo que más quería en el mundo era conocerla a fondo, y guardar hasta el más mínimo detalle de su persona en mi infalible memoria, para cuando ella se alejara de mí al darse cuenta de que era demasiado aterrador para ella. Irónicamente, fui yo el que se marchó. _

— _Depende del lugar.— Contestó. Aun recordaba su voz tímida y sus mejillas ruborizadas. _

— _No importa, dime todas las flores que te gusten. — Quizás mi voz había sonado algo ansiosa, pero me exasperaba no saber que pensaba. Todo sería más fácil si pudiera saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente. _

— _En Phoenix me gustaban los girasoles, siempre siguiendo el sentido del sol, — Sonrió con añoranza. — y las rosas…— Frunció la nariz. — ¡Pero no las rojas! A todas les gustan, es muy común, prefiero las blancas o las amarillas. — Adoraba cuando se explayaba, me gustaba oír su voz. — Y aquí en Forks, la margaritas. Son las únicas flores que contrastan de verdad con el verde de aquí. Creo que le dan algo de vida a un lugar tan plano… en cuanto a colorido. _

— Bella. — la llamé casi balbuceando como si pudiera acudir a mi llamado. Un sollozo escapó de mi pecho, y a ese le siguieron muchos más. — Bella.

Ella no podía venir, y posar sus cálidas manos sobre la mías, ni deleitar mi vista con sus facciones, pero yo si podía encontrarla con sólo cerrar las puertas de mi mirada, ya que parecía que su rostro estaba tatuado a fuego en mis parpados.

Cerré mis ojos, y me encontré con la figura Bella. Sonreí a duras penas, con tristeza. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa llena de culpa y melancolía. Vi como sus labios se movían formando un "_lo siento_", y dos solitarias lágrimas salían de sus preciosos ojos marrones. Traté de estirar la mano para secarlas, pero se desvaneció en una nube de humo, en cuanto la punta de mis dedos rozó sus mejillas teñidas de carmín.

Abrí los ojos, soltando un gruñido entremezclado con un sollozo desde lo más hondo de mi pecho. Pegué un puñetazo en el tronco de árbol, haciendo que los pocos pájaros posados en el, huyeran despavoridos, ante el súbito movimiento.

Asomé la cabeza por un costado, rogando que nadie se hubiera percatado del sonido y de los pájaros volando tan repentinamente. Ya nadie estaba frente a la tumba de Bella. Toda la gente, llorando, se perdía por el camino de vuelta a las puertas principales, y yo aproveché para salir de mi escondite.

Todo lo viví como en una película. Caminé por inercia hasta donde estaba su tumba. Dándome fuerzas, que no sé de donde lograba sacarlas, para mover mis piernas, y avanzar intentando no tambalearme. Una vez parado frente a lugar exacto donde su cuerpo yacería por siempre, doblé mis rodillas, hasta que estas dieron con el pasto que cubría el suelo.

Un rayo surcó el cielo de pronto, iluminando el cielo para dejarlo nuevamente oscuro, sólo siendo alumbrado por el resplandor pálido del crepúsculo que anunciaba un nuevo final, el más horrible de todos, pues este estaba enmarcando un adiós definitivo.

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre mi cabeza, mojando mi ropa y mi pelo, pero no me afectó en lo más mínimo. De hecho, agradecí al cielo por llorar las infinitas gotas de agua que mis ojos ansiaban llorar por ella.

Inspiré profundamente, ahogando nuevos gemidos de dolor, que nacían desde lo más hondo de mí ser, y después de dirigir una breve mirada de agradecimiento al cielo por llorar mi dolor, bajé la vista y miré la lápida de su tumba.

**Isabella Marie Swan**

13 de septiembre 1987 — 18 de marzo de 2006

_**"Mi cuerpo será cenizas. Mi alma yacerá junto a ti" **_

El epitafio me dejó casi sin aliento. Mi respiración innecesaria se cortó como cuando temía perder el control, entregándoselo al monstruo de mi interior, por culpa su delicioso aroma. El agujero en mi pecho se acrecentó de forma escalofriante y creí sucumbir de dolor ahí mismo, junto a su sepulcro. Aunque mi condición de vampiro me impidiera morir tan fácilmente, creí agonizar, y descender hasta el mismísimo infierno.

_Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti. ¡Ya es tuya! _

Sus palabras, dichas aquel fatídico día en que me atreví a alejarme de ella, retumbaron en mis oídos.

— Si tuviera alma, mi vida, también sería tuya — Eso es lo que había querido contestarle cuando la estaba dejando, y pronunció esas palabras. Pero en su lugar había sido frío, y distante. La había herido profundamente.

**She was the wind, carrying in**  
_Ella era el viento, portando_  
**All the troubles and fears you've for years tried to forget**  
_Todos los problemas y miedos que durante años intentó olvidar._  
**He was the fire, restless and wild**  
_El era el fuego, inquieto y salvaje_  
**And you were like a moth to that flame**  
_Y tú fuiste como una polilla hacia esa llama._

— Perdóname. —. Jamás había oído mi voz así de vacilante. — Sólo te quise proteger de lo que soy. Jamás debí de haberme acercado a ti. Pero aun así, mi ángel, no me arrepiento. De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberte llevado conmigo, de no haber sido más egoísta y haberte dado lo que querías. Debería de haber apartado los miedos, y enfrentado todos los problemas junto a ti.

Alargué la mano temblorosamente y toqué la inscripción de su nombre, para luego dejar las flores a un lado de la inscripción del día de su muerte.

Un nuevo rayo cruzó el cielo, y el trueno retumbó contra las copas de los árboles. La tormenta se hacía más y más fuerte, conforme a mi angustia y desesperación aumentaban de nivel.

— Te mentí, mi amor. Te mentí y lo siento tanto. No hay forma de expresar mi arrepentimiento. — Pasé mis dedos por su nombre, y luego por el epitafio. — Todos los días que estuve lejos de ti no hice más que recordarte. Rememoraba nuestros días juntos hasta que el vacío se hacía insoportable y sólo me dedicaba a observar tu rostro debatiéndome entre lo que quería y lo que era correcto. Dejando que el sufrimiento se apoderara de mi a su antojo.

Mientras sentía el agua mojarme hasta los huesos, sin producirme frío ni ninguna sensación, recordé como mi dulce Bella se revolvía inquieta las noches de tormenta y como tenía que tararear su nana, y acariciar su cabello para que lograra conciliar el sueño con más facilidad.

Decidí que en esta ocasión no sería distinto. Ahora ella era mi bella durmiente. Una princesa que jamás volvería a abrir los ojos, pero que al menos merecía que su letargo fuera acompañado por un arrullo.

Suavemente le canté su nana. Esta sería la última vez que cantaría para ella. La última vez que acompañaba su sueño con aquella melodía tan llena de los sentimientos que ella me provocaba. Este sería el canto que arrullaría su sueño eterno.

**The heretic seal beyond divine**  
_El pacto hereje más allá de lo divino_  
**A prayer to a god who's deaf and blind**  
_Rezar a un dios que está sordo y ciego._  
**The last rites for souls on fire**  
_La última noche el alma arde._  
**Three little words and a question — why?**  
_Tres pequeñas palabras y una pregunta: ¿Por qué?_

Mi voz se quebraba una y otra vez, mientras las ganas de existir se evaporaban a una velocidad exorbitante.

No podía seguir sin ella. Había estado dispuesto a vivir alejado de ella hasta el día de su muerte, pero siempre tuve claro que era imposible que yo siguiera existiendo después de que ella… muriera.

— Te amo, Bella — Mi voz se ahogó en un nuevo sollozo sin lágrimas de verdad. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste sin tu luz? Venía por ti... — Inspiré fuertemente, sintiéndome ahogado al no percibir su fragancia. — ¿Por qué?

Acomodé las flores algo mustias por la incesante llovizna, y acaricié su nombre, y la fecha de su nacimiento, como si estuviera acariciando sus mejillas, su suave y cálida piel. Delineé cada palabras con mis dedos, recordando como me gustaba pasar mis dedos por sus labios, siempre tersos y dulces.

— Te amo, Bella. — Nada sacaba diciéndoselo ahora, cuando en vida había negado la verdad más absoluta del universo.

En medio de todo el sufrimiento que me atenazaba una pregunta llegó a mi mente: ¿Así de devastado se sintió Romeo al perder a Julieta?

La imagen de Julieta en el balcón, y luego la de Romeo junto a su cuerpo muerto, declamando versos para ella antes de beber el veneno que acabaría con él, se pasearon en círculos por mi mente.

Por primera vez fui capaz de entender el por qué de que Romeo, tan desesperadamente, buscara encontrarse con la etérea muerte. Porque no sólo quería abandonarse a los brazos de la muerte, sino que también encontrarse con su amada, y eso es lo que yo quería, lo que yo anhelaba a pesar de saber que era una utopía.

— Si hay una fuerza tan poderosa como para crearnos. — Elevé la mirada hacia las nubes que cubrían el cielo casi nocturno. — Si existe un Dios. Apiádate de mí. Sé que no merezco perdón alguno, ya que dañé al ángel más limpio de todos, a una de tus más preciadas criaturas. Sé que he matado a mucha gente, y que nada me librará de las culpas, y de arder en el fuego del infierno, pero si existes, y eres tan misericordioso como dicen que eres, por favor, cuando abandone este mundo deja que al menos pueda verla un segundo, para conservar su recuerdo mientras mi alma se pudre en los abismos más oscuros del infierno.

**Love's the funeral of hearts**  
_El amor es el funeral de los corazones_  
**And an ode for cruelty**  
_Y una oda a la crueldad_  
**When angels cry blood**  
_Cuando los ángeles lloran sangre _  
**On flowers of evil in bloom**  
_Sobre flores abiertas de maldad _

Caí vencido hacía adelante, apoyando mi mejilla sobre la fría piedra con la que estaba hecha la lápida. Moví levemente la cabeza, hasta que mis labios se posaron sobre la piedra, justo en el lugar donde estaba su nombre.

— Puedo imaginar tus ojos cerrados, tu expresión serena. Dormida para siempre, lejos de mí hasta el final de los días. Y aunque es insoportable, sé que es mi culpa. — Volví a besar la tumba. — _Mil veces desgraciado soy, pues pierdo tu luz bien mío._ — Cité una frase al azar de Romeo, pero que sabía que le gustaba, era una de sus favoritas.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, con la mejilla apoyada en la piedra, mientras el agua incesante que caía del cielo mojaba la tierra, y mi rostro logrando que sintiera como si llorara de verdad, y no sólo en mi interior, su partida.

El cielo se oscurecía tanto como mi propia existencia. Pero quería estar el mayor tiempo posible junto a su cuerpo antes de partir a Italia.

Mi destino estaba escrito y decidido hacia ya demasiado tiempo y ahora sólo tenía que ejecutarlo. Pero antes quería despedirme de mi amor, aunque sabía que nunca sería suficiente.

Quizás ya nunca más podría estar junto a ella. Quizás aun cuando mi cuerpo no fuera más que cenizas esparcidas por la nada pudiera sentir el dolor de perderla. Por lo que tenía que aprovechar el tener, al menos su cuerpo, junto a mi, escondido en un ataúd y enterrado en la tierra, pero junto a mi al fin y al cabo.

_¡No importa lo que me ocurra, no te permito que te hagas daño a ti mismo! _

Nuevamente su voz sonó en mi cabeza…

— _Prefiero morir ahora que prolongar mi muerte si no tengo tu amor_.— Volví a citar Romeo y Julieta — Lo siento, Bella. Pero no puedo cumplir lo que me pediste. No existe el mundo si tu no estás en él, y me niego a seguir sin ti.

**The funeral of hearts**  
_El funeral de los corazones_  
**And a plea for mercy**  
_Y una súplica de misericordia _  
**When love is a gun**  
_Cuando el amor es un arma _  
**Separating me from you**  
_Separándome de ti. _

Le di un último beso a su lápida, antes de pararme lentamente, como lo haría un anciano, y no un vampiro. Me quedé mirando las húmedas flores, y su nombre. Sería la última vez que la vería. La última vez que su cuerpo estaría cerca de mí. Pero pronto, si es que Dios se apiadaba de mi corrupta alma, podría al menos verla un segundo cada mil años de castigo en el infierno.

Le di la última mirada a la tumba de mi amor, y sin importarme la lluvia que caía sobre mí, di media vuelta y me encaminé hasta la salida del cementerio…

— _Pronto, mi amor… Pronto te seguiré… _— Esas fueron las últimas palabras que brotaron de mi garganta antes de salir del cementerio con un destino fijo: Volterra.

* * *

**No crean que ha sido fácil para mí matar a Bella y hacerle eso a Edward... Pero es una posibilidad dentro del libro que Bella muriese... **

**He estado un poco desaparecida de Fanfiction. No he escrito nada en las últimas semanas (Al menos nada que me guste y crea digno de subir a Fanfiction) Pero deben comprender que he estado ocupada y con muchas cosas en la cabeza. Así que en compensación por mi desaparición traigo este pequeño y angustioso Fics. Admito que lo escribí hace algunos años, así que sólo diré que subo este Fics como diciendo: _Ya vuelvo, ya vuelvo... _**

* * *

**¿Review's? ¡Espero les haya gustado el Fics! Haganmelo saber a través de un lindo Review **


End file.
